The advent of human pluripotent stem cell technologies has provided the opportunity to produce endothelial and hematopoietic cells in vitro for functional studies and therapies. Previously, co-culture systems using the mouse bone marrow stromal cell line, OP9, have been used to establish efficient and scalable differentiation of human pluripotent stem cells (hPSCs) into endothelial and blood lineages. However, co-culture systems that rely on mouse feeder cells and serum (i.e., xenogenic sources) have limited utility for studying hPSC response to specific growth factors. Moreover, such systems have further limitations when considered in the context of manufacturing clinical grade therapeutic blood cells.
In light of the shortcomings of prior culture systems, new culture systems are needed to provide sources of endothelial and blood lineages that are suitable for use in clinical settings without the risk of introduction of xenogenic contamination.